


Five Times Casey Was Awesome

by suzvoy



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best friend code only allowed for so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Casey Was Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ, [here](http://suzvoy.livejournal.com/2547237.html). Feedback would be wonderful :) Many thanks to the wonderful d! *MWA*

The first time Casey walked in on Luke and Reid having sex, he wasn't anywhere he shouldn't have been. In fact, he was doing everything right for once - at work, cleaning, earning an honest wage. But when he pushed open the conference room door, instead of heading straight over to the trash can...he froze in the doorway, hand still clamped around the door handle.

Reid was fucking Luke against the conference room table.

Reid was _fucking Luke against the conference room table_ , his cock plunging in and out of Luke's ass, and Luke was groaning his approval and _Casey was going to have nightmares for months._ He dropped his mop on the floor with a loud splat.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" (when he thought back on that moment after the experience, he thought about it in capital letters, because SHIT LIKE THAT NEEDED CAPITAL LETTERS).

Luke squawked or made some other kind of noise, and Reid barked out something but Casey's brain was still stuck somewhere around _Luke and Reid fucking right in front of him._ Realising that Reid was telling him to close the door, Casey slammed the door shut and finally had the presence of mind to turn around so he wouldn't have to see their mostly-naked bodies diving around for clothes.

"Oh my God," Luke babbled, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Casey, I am so sorry!"

Damn right. "You should be! My eyes cannot unsee what has been seen!" Casey considered himself an open-minded guy, but he'd certainly never wanted to see Reid's cock at all, never mind seeing it driving into his best friend.

"Hey, Hughes," Reid's voice said from just behind him. "Turn the volume down a notch, or you'll have the whole hospital lining up to take pictures."

"Ha ha," Casey snapped, grasping the door handle again. "I don't care where you guys fuck but remember that doors have locks for a reason, okay?"

Vowing never to clean that room again, Casey fumbled around for the mop, threw open the door and strode out with as much pride as he could - admittedly, not an easy task when he was pulling his cleaning cart with him.

Luke came and found him that night, standing outside Casey's door with his hands shoved in his back pockets, biting his lip. "Do you hate me?" he asked with such innocence and such big eyes that, for a few seconds, Casey almost couldn't believe this was the same guy he'd caught going at it in the hospital.

Rolling his eyes, Casey stepped back and opened the door further in invitation. "Here's the deal - you come in for pizza, I force you to watch ten seconds of straight porn, and we never talk about it again."

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Luke nonetheless agreed - even though he claimed afterward that he was traumatised.

*

The second time Casey found Luke and Reid having sex, it was Thanksgiving. Most of the Hughes family had been invited over to the Snyder farm - since great-grandma's death, everyone had been pulling together. He and Ali were still in this weird 'we're friends and almost something more but not quite' stage and Casey really wanted a chance to get Luke alone to get his opinion on some cryptic thing Ali had said the other day - something about life, love and weirdly enough, animals that were able to re-grow body parts that'd been chopped off in freak accidents. Casey didn't have a fucking clue what she'd been going on about.

When he heard that Luke had gone to check on the horses, he made the trek out to the barn. If he hadn't been wrapping his jacket around him, trying to keep warm, if he hadn't been so stuffed full of food that it was an effort to even walk anywhere, if his mind hadn't been so wrapped up in deciphering Ali and love and decapitated lizards...he might have realised that when he'd been looking everywhere for Luke, he hadn't seen Reid, either.

As it was, when he yanked the barn door open it was to the sound of grunting and groaning and the particularly horrifying sound of Luke pleading, " _Harder!_ "

Casey tried to rationalise. It could've been worse. They were clearly on the upper level and this time, at least, he hadn't actually seen them. But just hearing the noises was bad enough.

"Hey, ass monkeys!" he yelled, to the pleasing sound of a loud thud on the floorboards. At least the sex noises had stopped. "I could've been Emma! Bringing innocent little Ethan to see the horsies before bed time! Think about _that_ next time you wanna rip each other's clothes off in public!"

One of the horses whinnied, obviously not pleased at the disturbance. Calming, Casey clucked quietly, approaching the stall. He was long used to being around horses, mostly through Luke's friendship, and he carefully patted the horse's neck. "It's all right, big guy. Your dick is bigger than both of theirs combined."

Casey smiled, knowing it wouldn't take long.

"It may be bigger," Reid's voice called out, "but I'm sure Luke would agree that mine is far superior."

"Reid."

"What?"

"I'm not about to get into a pissing contest between you and a horse. The horse is _always_ going to win."

"If that's what you really think," Reid continued, "then by all means, go ahead and let the horse fuck you. I'll sit back and film it for my own amusement."

"Well he wouldn't eat as much as you, that's for sure."

"What the hell does eating have to do with anything?"

Shaking his head, Casey started making his way out of the barn. "I hope you both develop a hideous allergy to hay. And get hives. On your dicks!"

*

The third time, Casey wasn't even looking for them. He'd been minding his own business, innocently walking from one place to another, when he'd spotted Reid's car.

And then he'd spotted exactly what was going on inside Reid's car. Rolling his eyes, Casey was about to walk away without saying anything - it was night time, so it was unlikely any kids were about to go strolling by - when he saw a patrol car turn onto the street.

Fuck. Just his fucking luck.

Jogging the few steps back to the car, Casey tapped on the window three times. Reid's head sprung up out of Luke's lap - and Casey was not thinking about that at all, he really wasn't - and then the window was being lowered.

"Do you _mind?_ " Reid demanded.

"Believe me, I'd love nothing more than to save myself further nightmare material, but you might wanna tuck it in - there's a cop car coming. My Mom may be Chief of Police, but even I don't want to explain this one to her."

Sitting up further, Reid checked in the rear view. "He's right," he said, sitting up fully and patting at his hair.

Luke - thank you, God - had already tucked himself away, blushing brightly as Casey leant against the car, faking a big smile like someone talking to two friends, not some poor sap who'd caught one of them sucking the other one off and was now saving their asses. "Your confidence in me is awe-inspiring," Casey retorted, smile still locked firmly in place as he waved at the passing patrol car. Being the Chief of Police's kid, he knew all of them by name. "There's one thing you two really need to remember."

"What's that?" Luke asked, faking his own smile as his eyes tracked the progress of the car.

"I'm awesome," he announced, then turned and walked away.

*

The fourth time, it was just after they'd moved into their new place. Now, Casey wasn't an idiot - despite what a surprising number of the Oakdale population seemed to think. A couple of guys who were into each other the way Reid and Luke were, were going to be fucking at every opportunity on every surface of their new place. So, he'd scheduled a time. In fact, when he'd talked to Luke on the phone, he'd made it very, very clear that there was to be no chance of fucking at Casey's arrival. Luke had laughed, telling him not to be ridiculous - after which Casey had reminded him of the patrol car incident and Luke had promptly shut up.

Casey had been hanging out in Java, not doing much - he'd tried studying a text book at home, but it was one of those days when he couldn't concentrate at all - when Holden Snyder had walked in. Before long Holden had his own drink and was sitting across from Casey. They chatted for a while, mostly about family, when Holden brought the subject of Luke up.

"He seems pretty happy with Reid, doesn't he?" Holden asked, almost as if it was a rhetorical question, when it was clear he actually wanted confirmation of his own feelings on the matter.

"Yeah," Casey nodded, thinking back on all the moments he'd interrupted. "Trust me on this. They make each other really, _really_ happy." Unfortunately, not long after that he let slip that he was going around to Luke's new place later. The next thing he knew Holden declared he'd been wanting to talk to Luke about something that was up with Natalie and not only had he invited himself along, he also wanted them to leave straight away. Casey tried to talk him out of it, advise him that going at the pre-arranged time was really the best idea for everyone, but Holden didn't see the problem. Holden was obviously so used to Luke being available for every little thing at any time of day, that it didn't even seem to cross his mind that he might be risking interrupting something private.

It went about as well as Casey expected it would. An unlocked door (Casey was personally buying them a lock for Christmas), a traumatised Luke fleeing into the bedroom, Reid calmly pointing out - whilst hiding his dick behind a cushion - that this kind of thing would happen if Casey insisted on arriving earlier than planned, and then Reid followed Luke into the bedroom.

"So," Casey said awkwardly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Nothing in his life - not even prison - had prepared him for seeing Luke fucking Reid up the ass _while Luke's dad was with him._ "That was unexpected." Even though it really wasn't.

"Couldn't agree more," Holden nodded, looking awkward himself but remarkably not freaking the fuck out. "I guess I need to realise that Luke has his own life, now."

"You got that right."

"And...I always expected Reid to be the guy...you know..." He paused. "On top. You think they take turns?"

"Oh my _God_!" Luke's voice cried from inside the bedroom.

Casey stared at Holden with shock...and a strange amount of respect. "What's really sad," he admitted, "is that I actually know the answer to that question."

From all accounts, it took Reid a full two weeks to convince Luke to have sex again.

It was the best two weeks of Casey's life.

*

The fifth time Casey stumbled across Luke and Reid having sex, it was summer. The night was hot, and humid, and Casey had been trying unsuccessfully to sleep for hours. He'd been at Luke's and ended up drinking way too many beers. Reid had insisted he stay the night ("If you end up getting killed on the drive home, Luke will cry. Believe me when I tell you that it won't be pretty for either one of us."); Casey had insisted there be no loud sex ("If you wake me up with your loud gay sex, I'll film it and show it to Lucinda." Reid had just looked at him. "She'd probably like that." Casey couldn't disagree).

Making his way out of the guest room, he rubbed his eyes, intending to make his way to the kitchen and stick his head in the ice box. He stopped cold outside the main bedroom. The door was wide open - in this heat, for once, Casey couldn't blame them - and Luke was on top of Reid, Reid's cock in his ass. Neither one of them seemed to notice him, which may have had something to do with the fact that Reid was sitting up and they were staring at each other as they rocked gently together.

"Love you," Luke said quietly, voice thick with emotion, "so much."

Gasping at something Luke was probably doing ( _not_ thinking about it), Reid closed his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead against Luke's. " _Christ_ ," he hissed, lunging his head forward to kiss Luke deeply. "Love you more," he breathed, smiling between kisses. Somehow it wasn't a surprise that Reid was competitive, even in this.

Padding quietly back the way he'd come, Casey settled down in bed, deciding he could manage for the rest of the night.

The fifth time Casey stumbled across Luke and Reid having sex, he stopped keeping count.

~FINIS


End file.
